Unbelievable
by Arianneg123
Summary: BEEP! BEEP! I slapped my alarm clock. I glanced at the clock. 8:14 AM. Oh no! I’m late for school! I checked my phone for the real time. 8:14 AM Sunday, 2/10/23. 2023! Did I go to the future?


BEEP! BEEP! I slapped my alarm clock. Ugh! Another horrible day. What time is it? I glanced at the clock. _8:14 AM_. Oh no! I'm late for school! I took out my phone to look at the real time because I never got up this late, to see it was not my usual phone, but an iPhone! It was off, so I turned it on. The greeting it gave me was strange. It said "Welcome, Rima Fujisaki" Fujisaki? As far as I know, I'm not married to Nagihiko! Whatever, I'll just get the person who did this later. I had to see the real time! _8:14 AM Sunday, 2/10/23_. OH! It's Sunday! That's why I'm up late! Wait… 2023?! This must be a joke! I observed my surroundings without going out of my bed to find that I was not in my room! Instead this looked like a Queen's bedroom! Scarlet engraved flower walls, a deep rose colored carpet, and the furniture, looked fascinatinly stylish! As I was gawking at the size of this room, I didn't notice something shuffling next to me. I froze. Not wanting to startle whatever it was, I turned around slowly and saw purple hair. My little eyes widened. "Nagi..hiko?"

"Yes my hime1?" he responded. I blushed a shade of red. _We are, married!_

"What are we doing today?" I wondered. He smirked. And I just noticed, Nagihiko looked older. _Well duh! Of course he looks older! You're 12 years older than what you were yesterday!_ Shutup, voice inside my head!

"Well, you have a concert today in Osaka2 at 11 and I-," he paused for a bit "have a dance preformance at the theatre at 10, so I better get ready!" he then left the room going to where ever he went. My little eyes widened. I was a singer! And all these years I thought I would be a comedian. Atleast Nagihiko went with his dream of being a traditional Japanese dancer. Suddenly, a little girl no less than the age of 7, with yellow orbs as eyes and violet hair skipped into the room with sweet-smelling bacon.

"Mommy? Are you awake yet?" _Mommy_? Nagihiko and I had a child? This is getting more surprising every minuite!

" Hmm? My little girl?" she put the bacon on the marble table in my room, and got on to the bed.

" Mommy! I'm not little anymore! See? I can spell my name!" I really wanted to know what her name was! I just didn't want to ask my daughter what her name was, that would make her think I was a forgetful mom! "R-I-M-A-R-I! Rimari!" _Rimari…_Rima and Temari combined!

"Rimari, why don't you eat in the dining room, I'll be there in just a sec okay?" she nodded and hopped of the bed. After she left, I got off the huge bed and ran to the bathroom. I glanced at my reflected image in the bathroom mirror. my eyes grew wide as I look at the image in front of me, I look nothing from what I was before. The old me had gold-colored hair reaching up to my waist, and now I have a shoulder-length, dark-shaded blonde hair. Furthermore, I grew slimmer and taller than I was when I was younger. My cheeks glew in a pinkish shade that shows good health. In other words, I look cute. As I treaded upon the rugged floors of this huge, modern mansion, I began to notice that the cream-colored walls were covered with photographs of Nagihiko, Rimari, and I. But Something baffled me a lot. How was I 11 one day, and 24 the next?

When I got to the dining room, I was really astonished! All of my close friends in middle school were here but they looked older. And I mean everyone. Amu, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, and of course Nagihiko and Rimari were all sitting in the long marble table filled with food. I sat down right next to Rimari.

"Morning Rima!" I glanced at the older looking woman with shoulder-length bubblegum-pink hair, she was Amu Hinamori, my bestfriend in middle school

"Good morning Rima!" I viewed the person with said voice to find it was a lady with blonde hair, tied in two pigtails one on the left and one on the right. She was Utau Hoshina, a famous Japanese popstar, but to me, she was like a sister because she would always help me with my problems.

"Rima-chi! There's Cake!" I chuckled in amusement, Yaya Yuiki was still the same! Brunete hair put in two pigtails like Utau's and acting childish.

The two idiot boys Kukai Souma and Ikuto Tsukiyomi didn't bother to say "Hi" so I ignored them. They were too busy stuffing their faces with food anyway. "So… what are you guys doing today? I know I have a concert in Osaka."

"Well," Amu began "I'm acutually going to Osaka with you, Utau, Rimari and Yaya. Utau has a concert there too. Right Utau?" Utau nodded in agreement.

"Mef anf Ifkuto haf to watcf Nagififo"Kukai began then swallowed his food "As I was saying, me and Ikuto have to watch Nagihiko dance at 10 then, we're going to shoot some hoops at Seiyo High." Kukai's face saddened "Man how I miss that place."

"Mhmm." That's all Ikuto could say, because he was too busy eating.

The whole room was silent until, Ikuto started choking on his food. Probably because he was eating too much. No one bothered to help him, because in middle school, this happened all the time. He reluctantly grabbed my water and chugged it down. I glared at him.

"THAT WAS MY WATER!" I then proceeded to hit him with the closest item around, which was a spoon. Ikuto shot a glance at Kukai that sounded like a "help-me-get-out-of-this" glance.

"Well just look at the time! Its 9:30! We better get going! Lets go guys!" Then all the boys ran to the limo waiting outside for them. I heard a faint "Drive! Before we all die of Rima's wrath!" from Ikuto.

I smirked evilly "They know what's good for them." All of the girls, including Rimari, laughed.

"Well Rima, I guess its time for us to go too! Osaka is an hour away!" Utau exclaimed. We then proceeded to go into the other stretch limo.

When we got there, paparazzi was covered everywhere! I felt like a star. But well, I am one in the future AKA now. I checked the time on my watch. _10:45 AM_. I got a text from Amu:

_We're already backstage, hurry up or you'll be late for your own concert._

Then it hit me, What was I going to sing?! Whatever, I'll just think of that when I get out of this crowd.

When I got out of the screaming fans calling my name, I got backstage. I glanced at my phone again. _10:55 AM__._ 5 minutes before I sing. I looked at Amu with pleading eyes. "What am I going to sing?" I asked

"Your usual of course!" before I could ask what the usual was, she pushed me onstage and mouthed "Good luck" and stood backstage with Rimari.

My golden eyes were filled with panic as I stared at all the thousands of peole here. That's until, a familiar tune played. Now my eyes were filled with surprise as I recalled singing this tune in middle school. I closed my eyes and began singing.

_After school, talking, the sunset glows__  
__I drop by that one boy.__  
__I pretend not to be interested, but I'm hoping for something.__  
__Pressing my bag into my white blouse,__  
__The cool wind blows, your gaze is hot.___

_It's not like I'm interested in a romantic kind of love.__  
__I really don't want our eyes to meet.__  
__But if you happen to really tell me that you like me,__  
__It'll make me smile with all my heart._A flashback when Nagihiko helped me bake happened in my head. It was literally just yesterday when it happened. Now I'm 24.

_  
__I knew it from the beginning, this strange feeling__  
__That kid and I,__  
__And everyone and anyone, is the heroine of their own drama__  
__I close my secret diary to my chest__  
__It'll come to me one day, someday, romance___

_At the highest point on the ferris wheel in the amusement park,__  
__I'm scared, my voice seems to disappear__  
__The tiny houses and streets look like scattered little toys.__  
__Why do you like me?___

_It's not like I'm interested in a romantic kind of love.__  
__I really don't want our eyes to meet.__  
__But if you happen to really tell me that you like me,__  
__It'll make me smile with all my heart._

Itsuka WA Romansu… how classic. This was the song I wrote in middle school… About unrequited love. The people in the arena were applausing. I smiled and started singing the next ten songs. And when I thought I was done, I had 2 more concerts here! Finally, it was time to leave.

"Mommy! You did awesome!" Rimari said while we were waiting for Utau, Amu, and Yaya at the parking lot to pick us up. It was 10 PM. Oh how I wanted to sleep!

I smiled at her "Thanks sweetie!" Suddenly, we heard honking. "There's Amu and Utau! Lets go Rimari!" I held her hand and ran into the limo.

"UGH!" I started when I got into my room "I'm so tired!"

"I take it singing was exausting today my hime?" I took a look at Nagihiko.

"Of course!" then I walked into the bathroom, freshened up, and got into bed. I was in the middle of Rimari and Nagihiko. Nagihiko put his arm around me. "Goodnight my hime."

"Goodnight Nagi". And I closed my eyes and everything turned black.

BEEP! BEEP! I pushed my alarm clock off the table and opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in the bedroom fit for a queen, but in my normal bedroom. _What happened? _I took my cellphone out to see it was my normal phone I had. _What happened to my iPhone?_ I checked the date and time only to see, it was _6:00 AM, Wednesday, 2/10/10._ There's only one explaination for this…

IT WAS ALL A DREAM!


End file.
